Hasta que la muerte nos devore
by Filonauta
Summary: Un nuevo guarda parques fue enviado para trabajar de cerca con los animales, a la vez una mujer de relaciones públicas fue enviada para dar el aviso de que el parque está listo para su inauguración. ¿Podrá este nuevo personal dar frente a una posible nueva amenaza? ¿O habrá desastre, como en el anterior parque? ¡Entren y descubran que sucederá!


**_Sean bienvenidos, queridos lect res a esta presentación de un trabajo muy, demasiado ambicioso para mí. Es una historia que vengo escribiendo desde que poseo dieciséis tiernos años y ahora, con actualmente ocho años de diferencia, vengo a hacer conocer. Tiene muchos cambios, correcciones y sobre todo, mucho cariño. Hay cosas que no creí conveniente cambiar, sí modificar, pero no cambiar; para respetar a ese pequeño que se hacia ilusiones con tan poco._**

 ** _Sin más, les dejo el disfrute a quien quiera leer un rato._**

* * *

Con la vibración del helicóptero, debí de haberse quedado dormido durante unos minutos. Me desperté y bostecé, oyendo voces por los auriculares. Eran voces de hombres:

—¿Y cuál es exactamente el problema? —una voz malhumorada.

—Por lo visto, una emanación de la fábrica contaminó un poco el medio ambiente. Fue un accidente. Ahora han aparecido varios animales muertos. —una voz sensata, metódica, de mujer.

—¿Quién los encontró? —la voz malhumorada.

—Los guarda parques. Se preocuparon que los animales no aparecían en los sensores. Exigen más seguridad en la fábrica.

—¿Cómo abordarán el asunto? —preguntó una voz tímida.

—Propongo que minimicemos el nivel de contaminación y proporcionemos datos que demuestren que no habrá mayores consecuencias. —la voz metódica.

—Demonios, en la naturaleza mueren animales continuamente. ¿Recuerdan el asunto de las vacas acuchilladas? Se suponían que acuchillaban a las vacas unos extraterrestres, y en realidad los cadáveres reventaban debido a los gases de descomposición. ¿Se acuerdan?

—Vagamente.

—No puedo creer que mis vacaciones se terminaron por culpa de estos cerebros fritos que mandan a la mierda mi jornada de descanso. Ya me escucharán. Nadie tendría que alterarse por un estegosaurio muerto, hay miles. ¿Piloto? piloto, ¿dónde carajo estamos?

Abrí mis ojos. Iba en la parte delantera del helicóptero, al lado del piloto. Volábamos en dirección este, hacia el resplandor del sol bajo de la mañana. Abajo veía básicamente terreno frondoso, con árboles por doquier y muchas palmeras. El piloto volaba junto a los grandes pinos de la isla; las hojas proyectaban sombras alargadas bajo la luz matutina.

Un hombre corpulento se inclinó desde el asiento trasero. Llevaba traje y corbata.

—¿Piloto? ¿Aún no hemos llegado?

—Acabamos de cruzar el punto dilatado de la isla. Diez minutos más.

El hombre corpulento lanzó un gruñido y volvió a recostarse en su asiento. Nos habíamos presentado antes de despegar, pero ya no recordaba sus nombres. Eché un vistazo atrás, a los otros tres pasajeros. El corpulento y su acompañante eran guardias de seguridad del complejo, los habían llamado para ultimar los puntos importantes y esperar que nadie meta la pata, uno de ellos estaba molesto por volver de Miami. Por sus aspectos, era fácil adivinar a quiénes correspondían las respectivas voces: un hombre delgado y nervioso que se retorcía las manos; y el hombre corpulento, mayor que su acompañante y malhumorado. La mujer era una asesora de relaciones públicas contratada por Ingen. Llevaba un traje a medida, de mediana edad con un maletín en la falda.

—¿Por qué demonios la instalaron en una isla?

—La normativa es menos estricta, las inspecciones más fáciles de pasar.

El malhumorado contempló la isla por la ventanilla. Se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Y usted a qué se dedica?

—Guarda parques. —dije con firmeza, no me importaba que era lo que pensaba de nosotros.

—¿Ha firmado un ADC?

Se refería a si había aceptado un acuerdo de confidencialidad que me impedía hablar de lo que acababa de oír.

—Sí. —contesté.

—¿Va a trabajar en la fábrica?

—Como asesor externo de guarda parques, sí.

—La asesoría externa es lo ideal. —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza como si yo fuera un aliado. —Sin responsabilidad. Sin obligaciones. No tiene más que dar su opinión y quedarse cruzado de brazos viendo que no le hacen caso.

Volví mi cabeza al frente, admirando la extensa isla que se abría paso por debajo nuestro. A unos pocos kilómetros al frente vi un grupo asilado de edificios bajos recortándose contra el horizonte.

—¿Es eso? —preguntó el malhumorado. —¿Solo eso?

—Es mas grande de lo que parece desde aquí. —aseguró el piloto.

Cuando el helicóptero se acercó, advertí que los edificios eran bloques de hormigón intercomunicados y sin rasgos distintivos, todos enjalbegados. El piloto señaló los distintos edificios mientras los sobrevolábamos en círculo.

—El primer bloque de hormigón es el generador. En ese otro edificio bajo está la sección residencial. El edificio contiguo contiene la zona de mantenimiento, los laboratorios, etcétera. Y aquel bloque cuadrado de tres plantas con ventanas es el edificio principal. Me han dicho que es un caparazón; dentro contiene otro edificio. A la derecha, en aquel anexo bajo, está el aparcamiento y el área de almacenaje externo.

—¿Y cuántas personas viven aquí? —quiso saber la mujer.

—Puede alojar a cientas. —contestó el piloto. —Pero generalmente hay entre doce o veinte. No se requiere mucho personal para controlar el lugar. Todo está automatizado, según he oído.

—¿Qué mas ha oído?

—Poca cosa. —respondió el piloto. —Hay mucho secretismo en torno al proyecto. Yo ni siquiera he entrado. —hizo girar la palanca; el helicóptero se ladeó y empezó a descender.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de plástico de la cabina climatizada y me dispuse a salir. Fue como entrar en un horno. Pájaros de vivos colores gritaban en lo alto de la vegetación, y sus chillidos se propagaban con el viento. Acomodé mi bolso en el hombro derecho y me coloqué la gorra; la visera me salvó de pestañear para acostumbrarme a la luz del mediodía. Seguí a los dos guardias de seguridad y a la mujer que habían viajado conmigo. El piloto nos había dejado frente a una puerta justo enfrente del edificio, luego alzó vuelo nuevamente. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre que nos daba la bienvenida.

—Adelante, los estábamos esperando. Soy Ricky Moorse, su guía por este día.

Ingresamos por la puerta y nuevamente la climatización interna borró la externa; me miré la camisa que usaba, estaba pegada a mi pecho por la humedad. Debía de cambiarme si no quería pescar un resfriado el primer día.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó el malhumorado.

—Los llevó a sus habitaciones. Deben estar agotados por el viaje. Dense una ducha, pónganse una muda de ropa nueva y los buscaremos para darles sus puestos y cronograma de trabajo. El señor Hammond lamenta no poder darles la bienvenida. Está con trabajo pero me dijo que les informe que los verá en el almuerzo.

¿John Hammond? ¿El mismísimo John Hammond? Me impresioné un poco, no pensé que trataría directamente con él cuando acepté este trabajo. Nadie más dijo nada por el camino. Me pareció mejor, la verdad es que con aquél corpulento no me sentía muy a gusto.

Atravesamos diferentes secciones del establecimiento, muchos nódulos de sistemas, pasillos, puertas con paneles numéricos, más nódulos. Finalmente fuimos llevados a un largo pasillo con muchas puertas enfrentadas. El hombre que nos acompañó todo este trayecto se detuvo.

—Aquí duermen los guardias de seguridad. Tenemos una regla estricta mediante la separación de habitaciones. Habitación 5D y 7C.

—Ya lo veo. —gruñó el corpulento, arrastrando su equipaje. Lo seguía de cerca el flacucho.

Esperamos a que los dos hombres entraran en sus cuartos para poner en marcha el rumbo nuevamente. Miré con curiosidad todo lo que me llamaba la atención. Vi muchos carteles con un rayo, informando que había alto voltaje. Doblamos en un recodo y atravesamos unas habitaciones que parecían un tipo de oficinas, o al menos eso dejaba entrever las grandes ventanas. Finalmente llegamos. Ricky se detuvo frente a tres habitaciones. Me señaló la última la derecha.

—Esa es tu parada. Tu compañero llegó ayer. Ambos serán instruidos por nuestro guarda parque oficial, el señor Hagan. Duerme en la habitación restante. Ponte cómodo mientras tanto.

Afirmé con la cabeza, mirando las tres puertas.

—¿Vamos, Thalia? —mencionó nuestro guía hacia la mujer.

—Vamos. —respondió con simpleza, sujetando el maletín con su mano izquierda. Ahora que la miraba, me llamó la atención su figura. Cabello recogido, formal; unos pequeños lentes que le daban una sensualidad enorme; un traje ceñido a su escultural cuerpo y unas piernas que... mierda, me estaba mirando. Me regaló una mirada inconforme con mi curiosidad y se marchó, siguiendo los pasos de Ricky Moorse. Negué con la cabeza, mi primera impresión. Coloqué la mano en el pomo de la puerta y volteé a mirar. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, porque ella había girado a verme también. Sonreí, pero ella no me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Y yo con ese sudor encima. —me dije para mi mismo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

La habitación me pareció acogedora, una cama de dos plazas, con un enorme ventanal que daba de lleno a la isla. Un baño con ducha e inodoro. Dejé el bolso sobre la cama e ingresé al baño. Prendí la luz y me acerqué al espejo. Cielos, que aspecto que tenía. Un hombre de veintiocho años, con barba de cuatro días y los cabellos rebeldes, con algún que otro mechón suelto, dándome una apariencia rebelde, quizá más joven. Me enfoqué en mis ojos verdes, estaban irritados, aureolas rojas inundaban mis orbes. Me los froté con fuerza y luego salí del baño. Me acerqué al ventanal y me llevé una sorpresa; era un balcón. Abrí las ventanas y me asomé con curiosidad. Observé la vista, cielos, era bonita. Todas aquellas palmeras, sus enormes helechos y los árboles con troncos enormes... me sentía en otra parte del mundo, en una época pasada. Al menos el ambiente se prestaba para viajar a la prehistoria. Me apoyé en la baranda, viendo por debajo a unos hombres pasar caminando, parecían obreros.

No me quería entretener mucho con este pequeño tiempo libre, pero el lugar me absorbió por completo. Dejé las ventanas abiertas y fui directo a la ducha. El agua fría nunca se sintió tan bien. Hacía mucho calor.

Continuara...


End file.
